Commanding Officer
"I'm so proud to finally call you guys men!" Commanding Officer is the 2nd oldest known member of the illustrious Officer family. Early life Commanding Officer was born into a family of military men and as such from an early age underwent strict militarily training. Wanting to uphold family tradition, he eventually joined the Army at the relatively old age of 34. WWII After joining the army, he did nothing notable for about 11 years until the Allied assault on Normandy, France, where he killed a Soviet soldier and stole his uniform in order to take part in a self-concocted plan to take out Hitler himself. He also engaged the Todkrabbe, the Nazi's most recent development in cross special manipulation, several times in combat, losing his legs in one of their skirmishes Crab's best friend Whilst storming Germany, he encountered the Todkrabbe once again. This time however, the Todkrabbe had gone rouge and was also trying to kill Hitler. The two of them, finding common ground, killed Hitler and made their separate ways, unbeknownst to the fact that Hitler had made clones which had rearranged the scene to make it look like he had commited suicide. The clones all go on to make their imprints on the world, some not even knowing their roots. The Military Man Some time in between WWII and the Vietnam War, Private Officer was promoted to Commanding Officer and came to lead a group of soldiers which included Officer Shovel. He inspires a scared Officer Shovel to take up arms and fight against the Viet Cong and later gives him his daughter's hand in marriage and with it: The shovel capable of harming beings with the Todkrabbe gene. Captain Crustacean He is still alive in the Captain Crustacean series, however he is so old and ugly - the nursing home he's incarcerated in must wear gas masks in order to not die from the mere sight of him Appearance In his younger years, Commanding Officer is the largest character in the series - Having been described as being 400 lbs of pure muscle. Like his father, he has an imposing chin and very prominent cheekbones. He also has wrinkles and stubble all over his face. In his older years he has lost most of his muscle mass and has shrunk to the point of being canonically shorter than Officer Shovel. The volume of wrinkles on his face increased and he now has a unibrow, ear hair, and very bushy nose hair. His stubble is now mysteriously only on his upper lip. Personality In his younger years, he was very dutiful - joining the army in order to uphold family tradition and taking it upon himself to kill Hitler himself. He suffered from PTSD for a very brief period where he became more quiet than usual. As he grew older it is revealed that he has grown quite senile. He has also become quite corrupt, doing whatever it takes in order to maintain and increase his ranking. Nevertheless, he cares about his unit and family - almost letting Officer Shovel go after his involvement in the death of 3 of his soldiers, doing his best to find a husband for his daughter in the form of Officer Shovel, and giving Officer Shovel the courage to fight on (despite hiding the entire time). Abilities (pertains to Captain Crustacean: Ancestry only) With his muscular physique, he is able to power through most hand-to-hand combat situations. He is also proficient in firearms, melee weapon combat, and possesses advanced stealth skills Trivia * He was only intended to be a one off character until his popularity in the mere 4 panels he was in warranted a prequel story with him in it.